


her sapphire blue eyes

by InvisiblePinkToast



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Slow Dancing, catra is a part of the rebellion, everyone's had redemption arcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisiblePinkToast/pseuds/InvisiblePinkToast
Summary: ‘All good?’ Adora asked softly.Catra had her arms around the girl she loved, she was never better. As much as she hated flying, she agreed everytime Adora offered just for this. Feeling bolder than usual, she tucked her chin against Adora’s shoulder. She felt the other girl tense for a moment before relaxing into the touch. ‘Yep, all good.’---Catra and Adora attend a rebellion meeting and get into antics such as wild bets, slow dancing and bed sharing.





	her sapphire blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tolstoyevsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolstoyevsky/gifts).



> This is for the [She-Ra Pride Exchange 2019](https://spop-pride-exchange.tumblr.com/)!! My giftee was [tolstoyevskywrites](https://tolstoyevskywrites.tumblr.com/), I hope you like it!

The party from Bright Moon was packing the last of their belongings onto the ship. 

Or at least, that was what Catra had seen before she dashed back into the castle. Glimmer had everything over the next few days planned down to the second, and while Catra had done her best to adhere to the rigid schedule, when she realised she had forgotten the one item that would ruin her idea, she had dropped her bag and run as fast as she could back to her room. After a frantic search that left the previously neat area in a state of complete disarray, Catra found the gift tucked safely away in a box at the back of her dresser. 

Clutching it in her hand, Catra hurried down the stairs, preparing herself for the lecture on punctuality she would no doubt receive when she showed up late. 

But when she arrived in the courtyard, the ship had already left. Catra stopped dead in her tracks, breathing hard after her sprint and looking around in dismay. But her moment of panic was broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. 

She whipped around to see Adora, arms crossed, leaning back against Swift Wind with a dazzling grin across her face. ‘Need a ride?’ She called out. 

Now Catra was breathless for an entirely different reason. The sun glinted off Adora’s golden hair and her toned arms were shown off perfectly in the white and red tank top she was wearing. 

‘Hello? We don’t have all day…’ Swift Wind interjected and Catra blinked, a blush rising up her cheeks as she realised she was staring. She walked over, coolly reaching up to run a hand through her bob haircut to hopefully hide the blush. 

‘Hey, Adora. You didn’t have to stay behind, you know. People might start to think you like me.’ Catra said teasingly. 

Now it was Adora’s turn to blush. She huffed. ‘You’re welcome, by the way. You’re just lucky I volunteered to wait, Glimmer was about ready to leave you behind, she’s that high-strung about this meeting. What’d you go back for anyway?’ Adora asked, hoisting herself up onto Swift Wind’s back in one smooth movement.

Catra froze for a second, the weight of the item in her hand feeling heavier than normal. She quickly slipped it in her pocket. ‘Oh, nothing. I couldn’t find it anyway, must have already packed it. Where is my bag anyway?’ 

‘I loaded it onto the ship with mine, we’ll grab them when we get there.’ Adora said, holding out a hand for Catra. 

Catra looked up at her, all smiles and bright blue eyes. She lifted her arm up and slipped her hand into Adora’s. Her palm was rough, all that time lugging around that giant sword, but Catra thought it fit perfectly with hers. Adora helped pull her up behind her and Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist. 

‘All good?’ Adora asked softly.

Catra had her arms around the girl she loved, she was never better. As much as she hated flying, she agreed every time Adora offered just for this. Feeling bolder than usual, she tucked her chin against Adora’s shoulder. She felt the other girl tense for a moment before relaxing into the touch. ‘Yep, all good.’ 

‘Alright then ladies,’ Swift Wind said, stretching out his wings. ‘Next stop, victory!’ 

Catra could feel Adora’s laugh and focused on that sensation as she felt the ground go out from beneath her.

~

The hotel lobby was bustling with people, even with night starting to fall outside. Princesses, their parties, and officials from around Etheria were all in attendance. Some had already checked in and were wandering around, catching up with old friends. Others waited to be directed to their suites while employees ran around collecting bags. 

This was the first official meeting of all the different kingdoms of Etheria (except the Horde, of course) in years. Many had already joined the rebellion, but some were still on the fence. This meeting was the opportunity to finally align all the kingdoms. Wanting a neutral setting, the princesses had agreed to hold the meeting in a distinguished hotel in a large town on the border between a kingdom allied to the rebellion (Mermista’s) and one sill impartial (the Star Sisters). 

The party from Bright Moon stood by a large fountain. Queen Angella, regal as always, nodded politely to those around the room. Bow just shouted out greetings to his friends, who excitedly called back. Everyone loved Bow. Glimmer bounced nervously, glancing around the room. They’d been planning this event for weeks now, and everyone was finally here. Well, almost everyone. 

‘Where is she?’ Glimmer hissed. 

Queen Angella laid a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. ‘Relax, we still have plenty of time to check in.’ 

‘But we’re supposed to be the examples. If we’re last to show up, what does that say about the leaders of the rebellion?’ 

Before Angella could respond, Adora burst through the doors of the hotel lobby with as much grace as a stampeding bull. The doors slammed back on their hinges with a loud CRACK! The room fell silent for a moment as they took in her dishevelled figure, hair and clothes in disarray, and the sword held over her shoulder that clearly marked her as She-Ra, the protector of Etheria. The noise in the room started up again, chatter full of gossip. Glimmer hid her face in her hands. 

Adora looked around the room and Bow raised his arm and waved her over. She raced across the lobby and skidded to a stop in front of them. 

‘I’m here!’ She panted, leaning on Glimmer for support. ‘Don’t worry, we’re on time!’ 

Queen Angella raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at her. 'We?' 

One of the doors slammed open again as a disgruntled Catra entered, dragging two bags behind her. Luckily for Glimmer, Catra’s entrance didn’t cause nearly as much commotion as Adora’s had. She saw her friends and marched over, dumping the bags in front of Adora. ‘What am I, your valet?’ 

Adora snickered. ‘Someone’s a sore loser.’

‘It wasn’t a real bet!’ Catra huffed, crossing her arms.

‘Like if you had won I wouldn’t not be carrying your bags.’ Adora smirked at her, leaning closer. 

‘That doesn’t even make any sense!’ Any bite in Catra’s words was subdued by the fond smile she was trying to contain as she leaned closer in return. 

‘Guys!’ Glimmer groaned. The two jumped apart, not realising how close they’d gotten. 

‘What took you both so long? And where is She-Ra?’ 

Adora ran a hand through her hair. ‘Sorry we’re late. We both thought we knew a better route here but my route ended up having way less poisonous bugs so I won that bet,’ Catra scoffed and Adora elbowed her but continued without pause, ‘But then Swift Wind wanted to lead a revolution in the stables and I had to convince him not to until the meeting was over.’ She took a breath. ‘Also I didn’t think we needed She-Ra until the meeting tomorrow?’

Glimmer shook her head. She gestured to Catra and Adora to come closer and they leaned forward, almost in a huddle. ‘It’s not just about the meeting! It’s about the entire time we’re here. We need to make a good impression. Like at the welcome party tonight, or right now with all the introductions. This place is booked out, we have important dignitaries from every corner of Etheria. If we’re going to convince these other kingdoms to join the rebellion, we need to be on our best behaviour. Please?’ 

Adora put her arm around Glimmer. ‘Of course. We know how important this is, to the rebellion and to you.’ 

Catra nudged Glimmer’s cheek with her tail. ‘Relax, Sparkles. I’m sure we’ll knock ‘em dead.’ Glimmer eyed her and Catra grinned. ‘Metaphorically, of course. Don’t worry, we’ve got your back.’ 

Glimmer nodded, letting out a breath. ‘Okay, thanks.’ She stepped back from the huddle to address the whole party. ‘Bow, Catra, can you two check us in? Mom, you come with me and we’ll give a formal greeting to the other princesses. And Adora, we’re going to need She-Ra.’ 

Everyone nodded, ready for their tasks. Adora activated She-Ra and her dishevelled appearance disappeared in a flash of light, replaced with the literal glowing princess of power. The transformation still sometimes caught Catra off guard, left over instincts from old battles leaving her flinching at the sight of her now partner on the battlefield. She took a slow breath, picked up the bags and started to walk away with Bow to the reception desk. The wink Adora sent her as she left did nothing to help her hammering heart. 

She shook it off, but caught a knowing glance from Bow beside her. 

‘What?’ Catra growled, eyes narrowing at him. 

He hummed thoughtfully. ‘Nothing.’ She nodded and turned her glare away, nearly missing his murmured, ‘Not yet anyway.’ 

She whipped back around. ‘What was that?’ 

‘Nothing! Nothing. Oh, look – it’s the desk!’ He shot his most innocent grin in her direction, she rolled her eyes and trailed after him. 

They checked in their bags and got their room keys. They had three rooms, Angella had one to herself, being the queen and all, Bow and Glimmer were sharing, as were Catra and Adora. Catra’s heart pounded even more as she twirled the room key in her hand. It had been a long time since she and Adora had shared a room together. She tucked the key away. Best not to read too much into it. It was just a friend thing, Bow and Glimmer were sharing too. 

Bow went to give the room keys to the others, but Catra hung back. She leaned up against a pillar, arms crossed, looking totally at ease as she surveyed the room. The only thing that showed she was unsettled was her tail, flicking uneasily behind her. She was a member of the rebellion, but she excelled in strategy, battle and reconnaissance. Socialisation was never her thing, even back at the Horde. And even though she felt at home in Castle Bright Moon, after many months of adjusting and earning her place, she still felt agitated at events like these with so many other princesses and rebels. 

She watched Adora from across the room. She wasn’t hard to spot – eight feet tall, glowing, sword held as though it weight no more than a feather. But then again, Catra had always had eyes for Adora, long before She-Ra entered the picture. She was chatting with Glimmer and another princess Catra didn’t recognise, probably one of the ones they were trying to convince to join the rebellion.

Adora laughed effortlessly at something the princess said, fitting into the social environment as easily as breathing. Catra felt a wave of affection for her best friend, she’d always been a natural at getting people to like her and this was the perfect place to put those skills to good use. Years ago Catra would have watched on, jealous and bitter, wanting Adora’s attention for herself or the attention of everyone else. Now she only felt pride. She watched as the conversation finished and Adora wandered off into the crowd. 

‘CATRA!’

Catra was taken out of her musings by two giant claws wrapping themselves around her from behind and lifting her off the ground. Her surprised yelp turned into a laugh as she was enveloped into a familiar hug. 

‘Catra it’s so good to see you! When did you get here? How’s Bright Moon? How’s Adora? Are you two together yet? It’s been way too long, we’ve been on that assignment in the Kingdom of Snows and I know how much you hate cold weather so it’s probably for the best but we still miss you!’

‘Hey, Scorpia. It’s good to see you too.’ Catra said, patting one of the claws. She heard someone else chuckle from behind. ‘Hey, Lonnie.’ 

Scorpia put her down and Catra turned around to see one giant woman beaming at her and one much shorter woman smirking at her. She nodded at them both. ‘You checked in yet?’ 

‘Nah, Rogelio and Kyle are taking care of it.’ Lonnie said. 

Scorpia was practically buzzing with excitement. ‘Yes, yes, okay, now that the formalities are out of the way are you going to answer my questions? What’s been going on with you?’ 

‘I’ve been helping the rebellion win the war.’ Catra said breezily, but Scorpia’s eyes were pleading and there’s a warning look in Lonnie’s, so Catra sighed and thought back to the questions. ‘We got here a little while ago, Adora and I were late by Glimmer’s standards. Bright Moon is good, been busy planning this meeting. And Adora’s also good, she’s over there winning hearts and minds.’ She gestured casually over in Adora’s general direction, pointedly ignoring Scorpia’s last question that had burned itself into her mind the moment she’d heard it, along with the answer she wanted to say: ‘I wish.’ 

Although Lonnie’s smirk widened into a sly grin, Scorpia seemed satisfied with the answers. ‘That’s great! Once we’re off this assignment we need to start up those group lunches again, they’re not the same without you. Speaking of food, what do they have here?’ She scanned the room, her height giving her a distinct advantage over the throngs of people. ‘There’s a chocolate bar! And Sea Hawk and Adora! Let’s go say hi!’ 

So Catra was pulled from her quiet corner, through the bustling guests over to the chocolate bar. Sea Hawk and Adora were already there chatting, and after greetings were done (or hugs on Scorpia’s part), Catra pointed at Sea Hawk’s plate, already piled high with desserts. ‘You think you’ve got enough there?’ 

‘These are for Mermista and I to share, I don’t think anyone would be able to eat this many desserts.’ He replied, balancing the ever growing mass. 

‘Oh, I totally could.’ Adora said, grabbing a cake off one of the platters and eating it in one bite. 

Catra scoffed. ‘Yeah right.’ 

Adora side eyed her. ‘What, you don’t think I can?’ 

‘I think you’re just showing off.’ Catra said smugly. 

‘I was nervous about the meeting, so I haven’t eaten breakfast. And She-Ra takes up enough energy that I’m always hungry. I could eat that entire plate in less than five minutes.’ 

The rest of the group had gone silent as they watched the exchange, heads swivelling between the two at each retort. Although Catra and Adora may have matured, they still manage to compete over, well, most things. And Catra, still sore over losing the bet earlier saw a perfect opportunity. 

She leaned up, trying to get in Adora’s face. Given the huge height difference it’s not as effective as usual, but she still looked Adora up and down in the way she knew flustered the blonde. ‘Prove it.’ She whispered. 

Adora’s eyes gleamed with the challenge. Still holding Catra’s gaze, she reached out her hand. ‘Sea Hawk, may I?’ 

He handed it over. ‘I am not getting in the middle of this.’ He announced, but then leaned over to Lonnie and quietly asked, ‘Are we betting on this?’

Adora now held the massive pile of desserts. Although it did look slightly less massive against her huge figure, Catra knew this would be entertaining whether she won the bet or not. ‘You timing this?’ Adora queried. 

Catra finally broke their eye contact, glancing around to see a large clock on the opposite wall. ‘Alright, less than five minutes. You ready?’ Adora nodded. Catra waited for the second hand of the clock to reach the top before she cried. ‘Go!’ 

It was quite a sight. Adora downed desserts as quickly as though she might be eating a handful of berries. In her regular form she had a huge appetite, and that was only magnified as She-Ra. A small crowd had gathered, cheering Adora on or passing money (led by Sea Hawk). However as the time ticked away Adora’s movements slowed. With a minute to go she still had several desserts to go. She paused, breathing hard. Catra raised an eyebrow at her. 

‘Told you.’ She sing-songed. 

Apparently that’s all it took. Adora’s expression hardened in determination and she turned back to the plate, shoving more desserts into her mouth. And before the five minutes were up, the plate was empty. 

The crowd erupted in cheers and groans, depending on how they bet. ‘Are you kidding me!?’ Catra cried out, annoyed and amused at the same time. Adora slumped back against the table, exhausted. Several people shouted out their congratulations and the crowd slowly began to disperse. Catra eased up beside her, tail playfully brushing against the other girl’s arm. 

‘Okay, so apparently you could do it.’ Catra said. 

‘Told you. That makes me two-for-two bet wise.’ 

‘That so does not count, I knew you’d humiliate yourself either way.’ Catra blustered. 

‘I didn’t realise cheering was the sound of humiliation?’ Adora teased, nudging her. 

‘Don’t you dare get any closer, you are covered in chocolate!’ Catra warned and Adora completely ignored her, putting an arm around her to pull her closer and Catra shrieked. ‘Gross, what are you five years old!?’ They were both laughing when someone pointedly cleared their throat nearby. They glanced up and froze. 

Glimmer was standing there, hands on her hips. ‘Adora, Catra, could I speak to you for a second?’ She gestured to a hallway off to the side, away from the crowds. They both gulped and nodded, quickly following her. Catra noticed some of the princesses she didn’t recognise watching them leave with disapproving looks. 

Once they were alone Glimmer turned to them. ‘What are you doing?!’ She cried, wings fluttering out behind her for emphasis. ‘I thought you were going to be on your best behaviour?’ 

Adora wilted under her gaze. ‘Sorry, might have gotten a little carried away…’ 

‘You are the face of the rebellion, and that face is currently covered in dessert.’ She sighed. ‘These other princesses and their parties, we have to get them to join. They haven’t yet and if they haven’t after tomorrow, I don’t think they will. And they are looking at us – to see what kind of people and leaders we are going to be. And although our friends might be entertained, the other princesses are not impressed.’ 

Adora winced. ‘I’m really sorry. I can go apologise, really turn on the charm, I’ll convince them!’ 

Glimmer smiled at her. ‘You don’t have to do that alone. But I really need you right now.’ She looked at Catra. ‘Both of you.’ 

Catra nodded. ‘Of course. I’m sorry too. Best behaviour, from now on, I promise.’ 

Glimmer let out a breath and started listing. ‘Okay. But that means no more lateness, or bets, or making a scene, or chaotic flirting-’

Their attentive agreement was suddenly interrupted by both of them shouting over each other. ‘We were not flirting!’ ‘Flirting, don’t be ridiculous-’ 

Glimmer gave them both an unimpressed look and they quietened down. ‘Alright, if that’s what you want to believe. But most importantly, no more dessert competitions, please.’ 

They both nodded as she fixed them with one last look before leaving them alone. 

Catra glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, but the other girl wasn’t willing to meet her gaze. Adora coughed awkwardly. ‘Well, I better go get cleaned up. I’ll see you later.’ And left without another word. 

~

After a while more of socialisation and introductions, everyone went up to their rooms to change for the dinner. 

Catra had been true to her word, on her best behaviour. She had chatted with people about the rebellion, the food, the weather. She had talked until she felt completely drained, luckily Scorpia noticed and led her to a quiet garden area to catch her breath. Although Adora had been nothing but pleasant to her since the hallway, she had also clearly avoided any real one on one interaction between the two of them. It wasn’t really the ideal reaction you wanted someone to have after having been accused of flirting and the gift still hidden in her pocket felt heavier as the time went on. But Catra tried to put it out of her mind.

By the time they were allowed to leave it was all Catra could do not to rush to the stairs. All she wanted was to collapse onto her bed until she had to leave for dinner. Although there had been politics in the Horde, it was more just people usurping each other. She never would have thought a war effort could have so much etiquette and civilities. 

Once the Bright Moon party was alone in the hallway, Adora de-transformed from She-Ra. She sighed in content and stretched her arms out. Catra spun the room key around and around her finger, finding the rhythmic pattern comforting. She was curious to see how the other girl would handle them sharing a room after an afternoon of avoidance. 

They said goodbye to Bow, Glimmer and Angella and Catra turned the key in the lock, opening the door for Adora and letting her go in first. Catra walked in and shut the door behind her, but when she turned around she ran right into Adora who had stopped in her tracks. 

‘Uhh, you sure this is the right room?’ Adora asked. 

‘Yeah, 201. What’s the problem?’ Catra walked around her and was also rooted to the floor. 

The room was beautiful. It had a soft carpet, billowy curtains, vases of bright flowers by the window. Their bags were set on the low cabinet against the wall. And if the white and gold colour scheme wasn’t enough proof that the room had been done specifically for She-Ra, there were sword insignia’s embroidered into the front pillows. The canopy bed was covered in other fluffy pillows and giant quilt. It was gorgeous. 

Only thing was, there was only one bed. 

Catra gulped. ‘Is that… there’s gotta be another room here.’ She quickly walked in and opened the other doors, but they only led to a bathroom and a closet. ‘Alright, this is obviously a mistake. We’ll just go down to the reception and change rooms.’ 

‘We can’t!’ 

Catra froze. She turned around to see Adora still standing in the doorway, blush dusting her cheeks as she looked anywhere but at Catra. 

‘What?’ Catra asked.

‘The place is booked out. Glimmer’s been talking about it all day, she’s so excited.’ Adora mumbled, hugging her arms around her. 

‘So, what? There isn’t anything else available? We’re just stuck with this?’ 

‘I don’t know. But we can’t go down there and make a fuss, I’ve already done enough today.’ Adora’s voice was small and uncertain as she glanced up at Catra. 

Catra sighed, carding a hand through her hair. ‘So what do you want to do?’ 

Adora relaxed slightly as Catra’s tone softened. ‘Can we just wait until after dinner? If we go down now there’s still going to be lots of people around. We can sort this out after everyone’s gone to bed and we’ve already made a good impression. Is that okay?’ 

Catra grinned lopsidedly at her. ‘Yeah, sure. If you’re gonna be so reasonable about it.’ Adora laughed and some of the suffocating tension of the past few minutes lessened. Catra gestured to the bags. ‘If we’re getting ready, you can use the bathroom first. You always take forever.’ 

Adora rolled her eyes. ‘I do not.’ But she grabbed what she needed from her bag and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

That gave Catra an opportunity to slip the gift from her pocket into her bag, safely tucked away from sight. She wandered over and sat on the bed, nearly sinking into it. It was so comfortable that she let out a groan and curled up against the pillows. She decided to close her eyes for just a minute. But the tendrils of sleep started creeping upon her, and the gentle pattering of the bathroom shower lulled her into a doze. 

She woke a little while later, to the sound of the bathroom door unlatching. She slowly opened her eyes as the door opened and Adora emerged in a haze of light. 

‘Alright, yes, I know I took forever, you don’t have to say anything.’ She said, frazzled. She marched over and stuffed her other clothes back into her bag. The blonde walked to the mirror on the wall, peering critically at her reflection and fiddling with her hair. ‘Aah, I don’t know about this. I think this is more Perfuma’s forte. What do you think?’ She finally looked back at Catra, still lying prone on the bed, staring at her with wide eyes. ‘Oh, sorry. Were you sleeping?’ 

Catra was pretty sure she was still sleeping. Or at least dreaming. Adora was wearing a long, flowing white dress with gold accessories, the design reflecting her outfit as She-Ra. The dress went over one shoulder, with a thin, sweeping piece of fabric attached in a soft red to emulate her cape. Her hair was out, a rarity for Adora herself, and she had a small golden tiara on the crown of her head. She was looking expectantly at Catra, but Adora had quite literally left her breathless and she couldn’t make a sound. Catra just looked. As the moment stretched a blush settled itself across Adora’s cheeks and she looked away hastily. 

‘It’s too much, isn’t it? I brought a back up I’ll just-’ 

‘No!’ Catra leapt off the bed and rushed over to her. ‘No, Adora, no. You look, I mean you look…beautiful. You’re beautiful. Th-the dress! Is beautiful. And the outfit. Whole ensemble actually. Absolutely stunning. You can cut me off at any time, really.’ She rambled, blushing to the roots of her hair. Not that Adora was much better. 

Adora blinked at her, shy smile lighting up her face. ‘Oh. Thank you. You’re uh, you’re sure?’ 

Catra nodded. ‘Absolutely. You don’t have anything to worry about. I mean, you never do, but…especially…now.’ She cleared her throat, looking away from Adora with that gorgeous outfit and way-too-endearing expression. ‘You know, I should get ready. I’ll just- be over here. Doing that.’ Catra blindly reached out and grabbed her entire bag, lugging it with her as she escaped to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and leaned back against it, letting out a slow breath. 

To distract herself, both from the humiliation of her babbling mouth and the knowledge that _Adora_ was waiting for her out there looking like _that_ , she put on her own dinner outfit – a red tuxedo. But there were no ripped trousers or fingerless gloves this time (although she still loved that look). Bow had helped her get a suit fitted with the Bright Moon tailor. She had a crisp white blouse buttoned up to the collar with a black bow tie, pristine red coat and pants, even a black pocket square (Bow had been very specific about the need for this with her outfit, although she managed to convince him out of using a crop top). 

Catra looked herself up and down in the mirror. She looked good. Proper enough to represent the rebellion in high society, but still enough like herself to like it. Grabbing her bag, she braced herself and exited the bathroom. 

Adora was pacing up and down, going over several sheets of written parchment. She looked up as Catra entered the room and paused, looking her up and down. ‘Wow, you look…incredible.’ She whispered. 

Catra blushed but did her best to act casual as she put her bag down. ‘Thank you. Although, no different than usual.’ 

Instead of a familiar retort, Adora blushed slightly and looked away, mumbling something and staring back down at the pages in her hands. 

‘What are you reading?’ Catra asked. 

‘All my notes about tonight. Everything I’m meant to say or do, everything I should say to the people we’re trying to convince.’ She frowned down at what she had written while she gestured at a huge stack of papers on the bed. ‘That’s everything for tomorrow.’ 

Catra felt a flutter in her heart as she walked over and took the sheets from Adora’s hands. ‘You don’t have to worry, you’re doing great.’ She said with a soft smile. 

Adora sighed, but she was smiling slightly. ‘Thanks. I just want it all to go well. Speaking of which, are you ready? We should head down.’ 

Catra offered Adora her arm. ‘Shall we?’ 

Adora took it, linking them together like it was the most natural thing in the world. ‘Let’s go.’ 

~

The dinner was much like any other fancy dinner Catra had attended since joining the rebellion. The food was fine, the polite chatter was a little grating and the dessert was the best part – mainly because of the sugar, but there was an added bonus of Adora looking a little green as the dessert was put in front of her, an effect from their disastrous earlier bet. Catra had been to several of these events now, and although her first attempt had been such a catastrophe it had become almost legend at Castle Bright Moon, she had the whole thing mastered now. 

Glimmer stood up and reminded everyone of the times of tomorrow’s meeting and dining was finished. After dinner, everyone mingled around. Several people were waltzing, led by a small ensemble of musicians. Catra stuck to the people she knew, wanting to be on her best behaviour but also knowing she was not the best person to be talking with any new contenders. 

She was standing to the side, chatting with Scorpia.

‘Did you know I’m technically an _ambassador_?’ She told her smugly. 

‘Fancy. What does an ambassador do?’ 

Catra hesitated. ‘They, well. You know. Represent the rebellion.’ 

Scorpia grinned. ‘Does that make me an ambassador too?’ 

‘Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.’ Catra said, taking a sip out of her glass. She was distracted from Scorpia’s reply by a nearby sound – Adora’s laugh. But this current version sounded harsher and more forced than usual. Catra glanced around and saw Adora in a group of several princesses that Catra didn’t recognise. She looked distinctly uncomfortable but was trying to smile through it. 

Catra turned back to Scorpia. ‘Would you excuse me?’ 

Scorpia’s grin turned mischievous. ‘Of course. Can’t leave your lady waiting.’ 

‘She’s not my-’ Catra sighed and glared at her friend. ‘Why don’t you go see what Lonnie’s up to?’ She said, knowingly. Scorpia blushed and glanced over at the brunette in question, who was laughing with Bow across the room. Catra downed the last of her drink, placed it on a nearby table, gave Scorpia a literal push in the right direction, and left to save a certain damsel in distress. 

She walked over to Adora’s group, stood on the outskirts and cleared her throat rather pointedly. The group parted in surprise and Catra put on her most charming grin. 

‘I beg your pardon, but I was hoping to ask Princess Adora for a dance?’ She extended her hand past the other princesses to her stunned best friend. 

Adora blinked down at it for a moment before a relieved grin spread across her face. ‘Of course! Excuse me, ladies.’ She slipped her hand into Catra’s and she was pulled out of the group and onto the dance floor. 

‘Thank you!’ Adora breathed out as she put her hand on Catra’s shoulder and Catra moved her hand onto her waist. ‘They were asking me all these questions that I had no idea how to answer, and one of them was saying all this ridiculous stuff about the rebellion and another one kept touching my arm. I was trying not to make a fuss but I couldn’t find a way out of the conversation.’ 

‘You’re welcome. Wasn’t exactly planning on dancing but I never give up an opportunity to come across as as dashing.’ 

Adora laughed lightly. ‘I’m not so sure they thought that.’ 

‘I wasn’t really talking about them.’ Catra said quietly. Adora’s breath hitched and she looked sharply at her, but Catra was looking around at the other dancers. ‘Although you don’t have to worry, I’m sure you came across as nothing but polite.’ She chanced a glance up at Adora and saw an expression she couldn’t quite decifer. It was somewhere between fond and exasperated. ‘What’s that look for?’ She asked, spinning Adora out in a twirl.

When she was back in her arms Adora shook her head. ‘I’m just thinking of the last time you were wearing something like that and we were dancing.’ 

Catra remembered the princess prom. The lights, the feeling of Adora in her arms, then so close but still so far away. She also remembered the scheming, the kidnapping and that overwhelming desire to hurt the girl in front of her, trying to get her to understand some of the pain that had been tormenting her every waking moment since Adora had decided to leave her behind. Of course she knew now that it had been much bigger than just that, but the feeling still stung. ‘I’d rather not think about that.’ Catra murmured.

Adora took her hand off Catra’s shoulder and lifted the brunette’s chin up with a finger. ‘I was thinking about how much has changed since then. And how proud I am of you. You’re so… you’re sweet and you’re thoughtful. You’re so determined and smart and resilient. You’re still stubborn as all hell but you challenge me in all the best ways. And you’re always trying your best. And I am so proud of you, Catra. With everything you’ve been doing these last few months and today especially. I just realised I never told you any of that.’ 

Catra looked away, although this time it was to hide the tears that were shining in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, very aware of the blue eyes still gazing at her. ‘You forgot dashing, brave and incredibly attractive.’ She said, trying to seem unaffected but the slight waver in her voice gave her away. 

‘Mmmm-hmmm.’ Adora hummed. Catra had been trying to break the moment, maybe with amusement or sarcastic skepticism. But Adora pulled her closer and whispered, ‘Couldn’t forget those.’ 

And every thought in Catra’s head flew right out. 

She licked her lips and watched as Adora’s eyes strayed down to watch the movement. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and Adora’s smile was nothing but genuine and there was a look in her eyes that was almost like a challenge and Catra couldn’t breathe-

‘Adora…?’ 

‘Yes?’ 

Was she getting closer?

‘What are you…’ 

She was definitely getting closer. 

Catra was rapidly losing any kind of control over the situation and she had never cared less because Adora was so _close_. She was going to kiss her, this was actually happening. Catra let her eyes flutter shut right as- 

The music cut out and the rest of the dancers began to applaud. The song was over. Adora jerked back, shock flickering across her face. They stared at each other, flushed red from maybe the dance but probably what was just about to happen. Adora’s arms slipped from her grasp and Catra nearly reached out to pull her back, but this time Adora didn’t leave her. She gave Catra a fond, lopsided grin and began to clap with the rest of the dancers. 

Catra sucked in a breath, the first one she’d taken in a while, and joined her. She decided later. They’d talk about this later.

Because at least now she knew there was definitely something to talk about. 

~

After the party they went back to their room. They were giggling like crazy, Adora had her hand on Catra’s shoulder and Catra noticed that Adora had been touching her more and more as the night went on, whether there was a reason to or not. Not that she was complaining. 

When they entered the room the issue they’d forgotten about – one double bed – was staring right at them. They both paused, staring at it. 

‘Right, we were going to sort this out.’ Adora said, and was that a hint of disappointment in her voice? Catra decided to take a shot in the dark. 

‘We could just leave it?’ She said softly. Adora looked at her in surprise. ‘It’s late, you know. And we don’t want to make a fuss. And it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before. We can go try to sort it out if you want, but I’m fine to just leave it.’ 

Adora thought it over but there was a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. ‘Well, it is just for one night.’ 

‘Of course.’

‘And you’re sure you’re alright with it?’

‘Yep.’ 

‘Okay then.’ They grinned at each other until Adora eventually broke eye contact. ‘Right, I’m gonna get changed because this dress is driving me crazy.’ She said, going over and shuffling through her bag to find her things. 

Catra watched her as she went into the bathroom. ‘Yeah you’re not the only one.’ 

After they’d both changed out of their more elegant clothes into soft pyjamas, the tiara had been put away, and Adora’s innate need to check over her notes had been restrained, they were both ready for bed. 

There was an awkward moment when they weren’t sure which side of the bed they would each have, but after it was established Catra curled up on the right side and Adora tucked herself into the left. 

They lay there, staring at the ceiling. 

‘You still awake?’ Adora said, hushed. 

‘We got in bed like twenty seconds ago, yes, genius.’ Catra mumbled back.

Adora rolled onto her side to look at her, blonde hair spilling across the pillow. Catra couldn’t help but roll over towards her, like gravity pulling her in. Blue eyes gazed into her contrasting ones. ‘Thank you for tonight.’ 

Catra blinked lazily at her. ‘You’re welcome. I had fun.’ 

Adora smiled, the delighted one that made her nose crinkle that Catra loved so much. ‘Remember the first time we danced?’ 

‘I think you mean tried to dance.’ Catra groaned. ‘We were terrible.’ 

‘We were just kids.’ Adora admonished her. They’d been maybe five or six. Catra had snuck out past their curfew and seen two older cadets swaying together, gazing into each others eyes. She’d tried the next day to replicate the movements with Adora, with little success but a lot of laughs. 

‘I had fun then too, though.’ Catra said fondly and Adora’s eyes softened. 

‘Yeah, me too.’ She looked like she wanted to say something, but she hesitated, a nervousness in her expression. She gave her a sad smile. ‘Goodnight, Catra.’ 

Catra curled her hand into the sheets between them, surprised at the sudden end to the conversation. But she nodded. ‘Night, Adora. Sleep well.’ 

Adora turned away, staring back up at the ceiling. Catra was curious, wanting to wonder what the other girl was thinking about, analyse their interactions, maybe even confront her about what happened on the dance floor. But it had been a long day and as her eyes began to droop she reminded herself later. They would talk later. Definitely. Sleep began to overcome her, and right before she went under she could swear she felt a soft hand gently brushing back her hair.

Catra woke early, feeling comfortable and safe. The first rays of light were filtering through the curtains. She screwed her eyes shut further, grumbling, and nuzzled further into her pillow. 

‘Hey there, sleeping beauty.’ 

That voice stirred deeper into her consciousness than the light had. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing a white shirt. She frowned and looked up, only to see… Adora? 

The other girl was sitting up in bed, going over several sheets of paper and grinning down at Catra, who realised with some mortification that she was not lying against a pillow but was actually cuddled up into Adora. 

She slowly pulled her arm back, already missing the warmth. ‘Hey. What are you doing up so early?’ She asked, groggily. 

Adora shrugged, too casually to be casual. ‘Oh, just going over some notes.’ 

Catra rubbed at her eyes. ‘Adora…’

‘I know, I know. You said to stop. But I couldn’t sleep because I was worried and I thought this might settle my nerves.’ 

Catra lightly ran a hand against Adora’s tense shoulder muscles and the blonde shivered at the touch. ‘Yeah, you’re so relaxed it’s almost unbelievable.’

Adora pushed her back down against the pillows. ‘Go back to sleep!’ 

Catra lay back down, but only gazed back up at her. She took in Adora’s furrowed brow, the way she gripped the pages too tight. Catra sighed and sat up, shaking off the last remnants of sleep. She reached out and tenderly brushed a few strands of Adora’s hair behind her ear, and the other girl leaned into her touch. 

‘Look at me?’ Catra asked gently. 

Adora turned to look at her, wide eyes trying to hide the nervousness and vulnerability lurking there. 

‘Did you mean what you said last night? About me?’ Catra let out a shaky breath, the question making her feel more exposed than she’d planned. 

Adora frowned, turning fully to face her. ‘Of course I did. Every word.’ She reached out and took Catra’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

‘Then trust me.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Trust me.’ Catra took both of Adora’s hands in hers. ‘I know you’re nervous about this, but I’m telling you: you have nothing to worry about. You have prepared for this in every possible way.’ Adora nodded, like a reflex, and started to pull away, but Catra wasn’t done yet and drew her closer. ‘Adora… you are the most amazing person I have ever known. You’re bright and kind and funny and charming and brave and you always think you’re right and what’s even more infuriating is you usually are. But I know I’m right about this, and I promise everything’s going to be okay.’ 

Adora eyes flickered between Catra’s own, tears shimmering within them. ‘Really?’ She asked, voice breaking. 

‘Yes.’ Catra whispered, reaching a hand up and gently cupping Adora’s cheek. ‘To the ‘everything’s gonna be okay’ and to the ‘you’re amazing’ part. I’m completely confident on both.’ 

Adora laughed. It was wet and a little halting, but it was still there. ‘Thanks.’ 

Catra’s eyes wandered over her, contemplating. She couldn’t tell whether Adora thought she meant those words, or whether they were just said to make her feel better. How do you tell someone that everything she does makes your heart sing? That she lights up every room she’s in, whether she’s literally glowing or not. That you’ve been trailing after her ever since they were kids, and now that she could finally stand side by side with her, she wanted to do that every day for the rest of their lives? 

Adora tilted her head. ‘What’s that look for?’ She asked, voice hushed. And it was so adorable and sweet and Catra never really did stand a chance, did she? She’d never been much of a words person, actions always spoke louder for her. And maybe _later_ would forever stay _later_ unless she took the leap and made it _now_. And her decision was made. 

‘I have something for you.’ Catra said nervously. ‘I was going to give it to you after the meeting today, after everything goes perfectly and you can see you had nothing to worry about. But, I think maybe it might mean more now…’ 

She got off the bed, Adora’s eyes trailing after her. Catra went over to her bag and pulled out the gift, tucking it out of sight behind her back. She settled back down on the bed, facing Adora. The blonde sat up straighter, seeing Catra both nervous and serious making her realise the gravity of the situation. 

Catra cleared her throat. She had a speech planned but now her mind seemed entirely blank as she stared into those sparkling blue eyes. ‘Close your eyes.’ She blurted out. Adora gave her a simpering grin, but closed them, curious enough to refrain any retort. Catra brought the gift around to her front and looked down at it in her hands. It was too late to back out now. 

With all the grace and ease of a runaway stampede, Catra shoved the gift into Adora’s hands. Her eyes opened in surprise, and she looked down at the item cradled in her palm. 

It was a pendant. 

It had a delicate golden chain and clasp attached to a blue gemstone. Catra had it made at Bright Moon, with the help of a very patient jeweller, who she hovered behind the entire time it was being crafted, crying out for them to be careful. Because it wasn’t any gemstone she was giving up. 

It had been their first patrol as cadets, years ago. Adora was as fresh and bright eyed as ever. Catra acted as though she couldn’t care less. About their assignment at least. It was their first time out of the compound without supervision. The whole Fright Zone was at their fingertips, their future in sight. And of course Catra had wandered away from their designated zone. And of course Adora had followed her. Adora was following closely behind her, quick steps and quiet words, imploring her to get back on task before someone noticed them. Catra had teased her for taking everything so seriously. Naturally, it was in that moment one of their superiors rounded a corner up ahead. Catra had grabbed Adora instinctively and dragged her into a tight alleyway to hide. They were pushed up against the rough walls, hardly daring to breathe as the officer walked past the darkened alleyway without a second glance. They’d both let out a heaving sigh of relief as they looked to each other. It was only then did Catra realise how close they were. Adora was leaning back against the wall with Catra’s arms braced either side of her. She could feel the other girl’s breath against her lips and her heart pounding in her own chest. And there was a look in Adora’s eyes she’d never seen before, something nervous and confused and wanting. And Catra didn’t know how to handle it. She’d looked away, ducking her head. And it was there, in the late afternoon sun, she’d seen something glinting up at them in the dirt. She’d reached down and picked up a blue gemstone, turning it over in her hands. She’d teased Adora about it, saying that the stone was a sign that they’d meant to take a different path that day. Adora had retorted that maybe it was a sign they should be getting back. 

So they went back. But Catra had noticed something different. A kind of buzzing energy between them. It wasn’t always there, it came in different moments. On the training deck, curled up in their bunks, Adora’s eyes lingering on her instead of the sunset they were meant to be watching. The gemstone had become kind of a secret between them. They weren’t allowed to have their own possessions, and anything they’d found should have been turned in. But they’d kept it hidden in a nook under their bunks. Used it as a sort of good luck stone when the other needed some encouragement. 

After Adora had left, Catra had been left with the gem. 

She’d asked Entrapta about it once, trying to seem casual and uncaring about it. The purple-haired woman had studied it carefully, before declaring it to be a sapphire. She’d ranted on about it’s hardness and use of production, eventually going on to describe how some thought it had certain attributes associated with it, including loyalty, communication and happiness. Catra had snatched it back and left without a word. When she was safe in the privacy of her room she’d thrown it against the wall, only to find it was as unbreakable as ever. She’d been tempted to get rid of it, toss it off the nearest roof and see how far it could go. But she could never bring herself to. She didn’t know whether she was just torturing herself or hoping for something better, but she’d kept it. And when she finally left the Horde, she had the stone tucked into a pocket by her heart. 

She’d been planning on giving it to Adora for months, but never seemed to find the right moment, always worried she was making too much of it. Or maybe that it was too much. But when the meeting had come up, she thought it would be the perfect time. A fresh start. 

And now she’d given it. Catra waited with bating breath, biting her lip and wringing her hands as Adora continued to just stare at the pendant in her hands. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything, wanting Adora to set the pace. 

The silence stretched, each dragged out second almost unbearable. 

But when Adora finally lifted her eyes to meet Catra’s gaze, there was that look again. But this time there was no nervousness or confusion. Just wanting and longing and hope. 

‘Catra,’ Adora whispered, voice raw and aching. And every fearful, hesitant, anxious thought flying around Catra’s mind vanished, replaced with a warm, giddy feeling flowing through her. Because Adora’s not panicking. She’s not acting like it’s nothing. She’s clutching the gift in her hand like it’s a lifeline. ‘You kept this?’ Her voice is filled with disbelief.

Catra gulped. She’d decided when she gave Adora the pendant she could try to play it cool, especially if the response wasn’t quite what she’d hoped for. But after that reaction there’s nothing but a burning electricity in the air and Catra’s done playing down her feelings for the girl who holds her heart. 

‘Of course I did.’ 

Adora shook her head in incredulity. She traced the edge of the stone with her fingertip. She doesn’t meet Catra’s eyes. ‘Why would you- I always thought you hated…’ Adora sighed, reaching up to run a hand through her hair. ‘Why would you keep it all this time?’ 

‘It was ours.’ Catra said softly. Adora started and looked at her again. Catra shrugged, smiling shyly. ‘Besides, did you miss that whole ‘you’re amazing speech?’ Because that’s not something that’s occurred to me overnight, you know. I still thought it, even through everything.’ She was blushing, she was definitely blushing, but so was Adora so she counted that as a success. 

‘But Catra if you kept it, it’s obviously- important to you. You don’t have to-’ Adora rambled but Catra reached over and wrapped the blonde’s hands around the pendant, leaving no room for argument. 

‘I wanted to give it to you sooner, but I could never find the right time. I was going to give it to you after the meeting, sort of a congratulations. I had it fixed up weeks ago. I knew the meeting was going to go well, I had no doubts about that.’ 

Adora held it closer to her heart. ‘Thank you. But why give it to me now?’ 

‘I thought you could use it like we used to, as a good luck charm. Even with all of my assurances, you’re still going to be nervous. So it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra advantage.’ There was a teasing lilt in her voice, a fondness in knowing exactly how Adora’s mind worked. 

Adora shook her head, eyes shining. ‘You really think it works, huh?’ 

Catra’s expression turned thoughtful. She hesitated, glancing away for a moment, like her thoughts were too big to put into words. She took a breath and looked back. ‘We found each other again, didn’t we?’

Now Catra had put a lot of work into the gift. She’d kept the gem all these years, designed the necklace, had it made, ran back to get it, hidden it from one of the nosiest people she knew (Adora), and found the perfect time to give the gift. She was pretty protective over it. But, when Adora dropped it beside her without a second though, she found that she didn’t care in the slightest. She had other things to occupy her thoughts. 

Like the fact that Adora’s wanting, hopeful expression had shifted to something determined and reckless. That Adora’s hands were reaching out to cup her face, gentle and firm at the same time. That she was being pulled forward, and Adora was moving closer, and closer, and _closer_ , until their faces were a hair’s breadth apart. Adora hesitated, the bravado from moments before subsiding into something shyer. Catra could feel Adora’s shaky breath on her lips once more, but this time she wasn’t going to let anything stop her. 

Catra closed the distance, pressing her lips to Adora’s. It was soft and quick, not much more than a peck, but it sent shivers down her spine and fire through her veins. 

She pulled back an inch, eyes drifting open to see Adora’s reaction. She still had her eyes closed, a little dreamy smile on her face. Catra let out a breathless laugh, absolutely in awe of the girl before her and amazed at what had just happened. The sound stirred Adora from her daze, eyes fluttering open and grin putting the sun to shame. She pulled Catra back in without a second’s hesitation, the force of it knocking Catra into her and sending both of them tumbling back onto the bed and laughing into the kiss. 

Their second kiss was different, their lips slotting together, passion and desperation and searing touches becoming a release for years of pent up feelings and frustration and longing. Catra tangled her hands into Adora’s hair and Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, pulling her even closer, their hearts pressed together. 

Catra couldn’t believe it. Kissing Adora was something she’d thought about (a lot) over the years, with a shy curiosity as they lay in their bunks as teenagers, with heartache and bitterness in their years apart, and with steadily increasing optimism as she proved herself in the rebellion and Adora looked at her with surety and affection that she’d never seen the likes of before. But the reality? Was so much better than anything she could imagine. Kissing her was familiar, the instinctual push and pull between them that’s been there for as long as they can remember. Adora kissed like everything she did, with a sweetness and competitiveness and care that made Catra fall even more hopelessly in love with her. 

Catra broke the kiss, Adora’s murmur of complaint quickly turning into a pleased hum as Catra kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. Adora’s low whisper of her name, so full of want and trust, sent an overwhelming storm of emotions through Catra. She pulled back just to _look_ at her, golden hair mussed out and blue eyes twinkling. 

Catra wanted to say something witty, or heartfelt, or honestly anything, but she was rendered entirely speechless. Adora didn’t seem to mind though, if the world’s most delighted and softest smile she was currently giving Catra said anything. She reached out a hand to cradle Catra’s face. 

‘I love you.’ She whispered, so sweet and simple, like it was the most natural thing in the world, like loving her was a part of her, a known fact, as easy as breathing. 

Catra blinked down at her, completely still and stunned. But when Adora’s thumb brushed ever so gently across her cheek, a moment of doubt flickering across her face, Catra came to life and kissed her hard. 

‘I love you too.’ She murmured against Adora’s lips. ‘I love you, I love you, I love you-’ she whispered, punctuating each admission with a kiss to her cheeks, her jaw, her temple, anywhere she could reach – wanting to kiss away any doubt Adora would ever have about how she felt. The relieved laugh bubbling out of Adora implied it was working, and when she guided Catra back to her lips, she kissed her until she saw stars. 

~

Catra and Adora walked into the meeting hand in hand. 

They were a little early, the official room hadn’t been opened yet, but there were several people already milling around in the entrance. No one had seen them yet, they’d skipped breakfast and had it in their room. They tried to sneak in without causing too much fuss, but that plan was derailed the second Scorpia saw them, cried out in shock and ran over to lift them both off the ground in a hug. 

After that all their friends noticed and ran over; to congratulate them, yell out ‘about time’ or to ask some rather personal questions about how they got together that had Adora blushing and Catra scoffing. 

By the door, Angella leant down to her squealing daughter beside her. ‘What exactly is going on?’ She asked, gesturing to the crowd gathering around the two. 

Glimmer turned away from the couple, eyes shining. ‘Catra and Adora got together! Finally!’ 

‘I thought they were already together…’ Angella said, shaking her head in confusion. 

‘No! Well not exactly. It’s been the most obvious thing for months, actually no, even way back when they were fighting. But now it’s finally official!’ Glimmer cried, wings batting out behind her in excitement. She noticed her mother’s subdued reaction and almost mortified expression. ‘What’s wrong?’ 

Angella opened and closed her mouth before letting out an amused huff. ‘I booked a double bed for the two of them last night.’ 

Glimmer blinked, frowning as the pieces fell into place. After she’d realised exactly what seemed to have finally pushed the couple together, she let out a peal of laughter and teleported away, leaving a trail of sparkles behind her as she went to congratulate (and probably tease) the new couple. 

Once the official room was opened up, the crowd around them finally began to part as the attendees began to trickle into the room. The couple was finally given some space, but when they went to walk into the room, Adora hesitated, surveying inside and biting her lip. Catra noticed the change and tugged gently on her hand to get her attention. ‘Hey, it’s gonna be okay.’ 

Adora nodded, taking a deep breath. ‘Yeah, it is.’ She gave Catra a smile, and pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to her girlfriend. It was the pendant. Catra frowned, confused, but before she could say anything Adora had taken a step back and transformed into She-Ra and Catra was left blinking until she shining rays of light settled down. 

The now-very-tall Adora gestured to the necklace in her hands. ‘Would you put it on for me? I wanted to wear it in the meeting but I had to wait until I transformed.’ 

Catra grinned at her and reached up as the other girl leaned down. She fastened the pendant around Adora’s neck and she leaned back up, eyes shining the same colour as the sapphire now resting against her heart. 

Catra gazed at her, beaming, before turning to the room filled with princesses. ‘You ready for this?’ She asked. 

Adora smiled and took Catra’s hand in hers. ‘Absolutely.’

**Author's Note:**

> Out of the genre's I received for the exchange I went with fluff, romance, friendship and canon complaint. I haven't done an exchange before so I hope it's all good! It ended up longer than anticipated whoops
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
